


Sobre esses rumores

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Kirk falha em negar seu relacionamento com Spock ao contar sobre o confronto com V'ger.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 1





	Sobre esses rumores

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [About those rumors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750037) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Kirk nunca soube como lidar com as fofocas quando as encontrava - o que acontecia com mais frequência do que estava disposto a admitir -, diferente do Spock que sempre conseguia lembrar a pessoa fofoqueira que esse tipo de pergunta era extremamente inapropriada sem precisar dizer uma única palavra, então não era nenhuma surpresa que tivesse conseguido se atrapalhar com a sua declaração para o registro oficial da missão, por revelar provavelmente mais do que pretendia - incluindo os detalhes da sua bissexualidade que eram francamente irrelevantes, já que ter uma preferência por mulheres nunca o impediu de ocasionalmente ter relacionamentos com homens -, conseguir se contradizer em vários pontos - se nunca tinha encontrado o rumor antes, então como poderia saber qual era a resposta do Spock para ele -, e finalmente, não conseguindo adicionar uma única negação na sua, bem, negação.

Em sua defesa, Kirk sempre achou difícil negar seus sentimentos por Spock, mesmo quando pensava que não tinha chance deles serem retornados, e depois de toda a confusão com o V’ger ele teria orgulhosamente declarado para toda a Federação que tinha conseguido derreter o coração de um Vulcano, se não fosse pelas preocupações de Spock sobre privacidade, e o sentimento geral de que casais não deveriam estar na cadeia de comando um do outro, já que depois do tempo que eles ficaram separados e que o Kirk ficou longe da Enterprise foi o bastante para o ensinar que o lugar deles era juntos e naquela nave.

Bem, talvez ele ainda não tivesse estragado tudo, sempre havia a chance de que as pessoas simplesmente ignorassem as notas de rodapé e fossem direto para o que interessa da ação, ou talvez elas aceitassem as suas palavras pelo que eram sem maiores análises - sua reputação não inteiramente merecida de mulherengo podia ajudar com isso -, ele só esperava que não fosse ter que dizer para o Spock que ele podia ter basicamente confirmado as fofocas sobre o relacionamento deles em um relatório oficial.


End file.
